Quite The Screamer
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Essentially plotless and difficult to summaries sexy times. River's always been a screamer, but this time she's going to have to be quiet.


As much as I'd love to write a proper serious Doctor/River fic with a plot and everything, I just can't think of any yet. So in the meantime its smut, smut and more smut I'm afraid. And this is a perfect example, as it's literally just plotless sexy times. Geronimo.

Anyway, chuck some reviews at me. It's the only way I'll learn.

And I'm not nearly clever, mad or evil enough to be an actual writer of Doctor Who so obviously I don't own anything.

**Quite The Screamer **

The Doctor pushed River up against the wall of the empty alcove, her hands grabbing at his hair as they kissed fiercely. He hitched up the hem of her tight blue dress, his hands caressing her thighs, and when he finally pushed two long fingers inside her she let out a loud moan that echoed across the empty corridor.

"Shhh."

"Are you seriously shushing me, Doctor?"

"You're going to get us caught."

"Surely that's half the fun?"

"River, this function is in my honour. There are dignitaries from every corner of the galaxy here to thank me for my services, and I'd rather none of them catch me going at it with my wife. You're going to have to be quiet, love."

"Oh sweetie, you know that's impossible."

"Try. For me."

"You know I can't be quiet. You always make me scream, sweetie. Being quiet would just be torture."

"It's your own fault for _forgetting_ to put any knickers on."

River's response caught in her throat as the Doctor's fingers moved inside her, thrusting in and out slowly and curving just right so his fingertips rubbed against her G-spot. She wrapped a leg around his hips, throwing her head back against the wall as he nibbled on her earlobe. Her moans were just as loud as before, turning into a scream as the Doctor pinched her erect nipple through her dress. He shushed her again, whispering huskily into her ear.

"Be quiet."

"Make me."

With a smirk, the Doctor gently covered her mouth with his free hand, his other hand continuing to finger her slowly, teasingly, the heel of his palm rubbing against her clit. Her moans were still loud as she ground her hips down against his fingers, desperate for more, although the noises she made were muffled against his hand.

"You want more, don't you, my love?" he whispered.

She nodded with a whimper.

"I'll give you more... but only if you promise not to make a sound. Promise?"

She huffed indignantly, but slowly nodded. The Doctor took his hand away from her mouth and kissed her gently. Once their lips separated he pushed his fingers harder and faster inside her, an action that ordinarily would have caused her to scream in pleasure. But, always a woman of her word, River bit her lower lip and shut her eyes tightly, letting out only the quietest little whimper. The Doctor smirked.

"Good girl."

River tried to glare at her husband, but her eyes went out of focus once he pushed a third finger inside her, really fucking her with them until her wetness began to drip down his hand. The noises she would have been making had she been allowed would have been pornographic, verging on the obscene, and loud enough for the entire building to hear. So the Doctor was incredibly impressed with how quiet River was managing to be. She let out the odd little whimper or whine as his fingers brought her closer and closer to her climax, but other than that the only sound that could be heard was their combined heavy breathing.

River would never admit it out loud, but being made to stay as silent as possible actually had its merits. Somehow she could feel everything more; her Doctor pressed against her, pushing her into the wall, his lips whispering filthy encouragement into her ear in between kisses, licks and bites, his fingers slamming into her, his palm grinding into her swollen clit, his other hand slipping down the low neckline of her dress to caress her breast and pinch her nipple – all of it suddenly felt a million times more intense now that she had to hold in her screams of pleasure.

The Doctor could tell River was close, painfully close, and the gentlemanly thing probably would have been to let her come. But his own erection was aching in his trousers, begging to be buried inside his impossibly sexy wife right that instant. River's groan of frustration when he stopped was understandable, but the Doctor soon turned that into a sensual hum of delight by pressing his wet fingers to her lips to let her suck them clean. River worked her tongue around his long, slender fingers as her hands slipped down his chest and unzipped his trousers, and the Doctor groaned appreciatively when she finally released his cock from the confines of his underwear. She gave his fingers one finally suck before wrapped her hand around his hard on, smearing the beads of pre-come over the crown and stroking him back and forth quickly until the Doctor let out a surprisingly loud growl.

"Shhh," she whispered with a devious smirk, expertly twisting her hand around his length and making him buck into her fist. "If I have to be quiet then so do you, sweetie. It's only fair."

The Doctor was too strung out and desperately horny to even argue, especially considering what River was doing with her hand. He pressed his lips to hers again in a rough kiss as he pushed the hem of her dress further up and lifted her off her feet, pushing her hard against the wall. River managed through an immense amount of self-control to hold in her moans, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he finally pushed his cock into her soaking wet cunt in one swift move.

They both stayed still for a second, holding each other close as they gasped for breath until, at last, the Doctor started to move. If River thought it had been torture keeping quiet while he was fingering her, it was nothing compared to while he was thrusting into her hard, so hard she was sure she'd still be able to feel him inside her tomorrow. She wanted to scream his name and beg him not to stop, but all she could do was bite down on her lower lip, grabbing handfuls of his hair as she rolled her hips in time with his thrusts, and letting out desperate, needy but very quiet whimpers. The Doctor was sucking and biting down on her neck in an attempt to play fair and keep quiet too, as he slammed into her tight, wet heat, both his hearts pounding away in his chest like he was running a marathon.

The Doctor took River's hand, pushing it up over her head and entwining their fingers as he sucked a dark red mark onto her neck. They were both so close they could hardly think straight. Sweat dripped down his forehead, their breath was heavy and laboured. River knew she was going to come any second and her orgasms were always a noisy affair, but she was determined to keep quiet no matter what. She buried her face in his shoulder, biting down on the fabric of his jacket to muffle her moans as her climax finally crashed over her, and holding on her screams made it all feel so much better. Her whole body shuddered, and her orgasm felt as if it was spreading right through every vein in her body, flooding her mind with nothing but pleasure, nothing but her beautiful, brilliant Doctor fucking her up against the wall. Just seconds later the Doctor was coming too, erupting inside her with a deep, husky groan of her name and thrusting messily into her until they were both completely spent.

The Doctor let River back of her feet, their legs trembling from the aftershock of their orgasms. River giggled breathlessly as they kissed slowly and held each other close.

"So you do know how to be quiet, honey."

"I never said I couldn't be, Doctor. I'm just a natural screamer, and who could blame me with a lover like you?"

"Well, that's true."

River laughed and pushed the Doctor away so they could make themselves look a bit more respectable. As River checked her makeup in her compact mirror, she noticed the large red mark the Doctor had left on her neck and smirked.

"So I couldn't scream in case those stuffy old dignitaries overheard us, but you're allowed to leave a huge love bite of my neck that's going to be impossible to hide when we get back inside?"

"The polite answer to that is I didn't actually realise I'd even done that so sorry, but the brutally honest answer is... I kind of want you to show it off."

"I planned to show it off even if you didn't want me to, sweetie."

"And that right there is why I love you, Dr. Song."

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.

xxx


End file.
